ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Clan of the Cave Bear
The Clan of the Cave Bear ( The Clan of the Cave Bear ) is a historical novel in 1980 the American writer Jean M. Auel set in the prehistoric era . It is the first part of the Earth's Children series. Content [ hide ] *1 Introduction *2 Story *3 Characters **3.1 The main characters **3.2 The Neanderthals **3.3 The Cro-Magnons *4 Adaptation Introduction [ edit ] The series is set during the late part (35,000 to 25,000 years ago) of the last ice age , the Weichsel , at different locations in the part of Europe that is not covered with glaciers . It mainly describes the life of protagonist Ayla, a Cro-Magnon man who grows up with a group of Neanderthals . Story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' The girl Ayla loses her parents in an earthquake, and in an attempt to escape injured by a cave lion . At that time they are around 5 years old. She is found by a tribe of Neanderthals displaced by the same earthquake off its previous habitat. They take her and raise her. But it soon becomes apparent that they are more different from her own tribe than its appearance suggests. Ayla will grow during her childhood with these Neanderthals until they cast off, at about the age of 14. The small group (aka trunk) of Tribal People (aka Neanderthals), which has included Ayla, exists in the beginning of the book of 20 people. Ayla will be the 21th member of this tribe. Later this number will change through births and deaths. The members of this tribe are: Characters [ edit ] The main characters [ edit ] ;Ayla :Main character, a child of 5 years at the beginning of the story. ;Iza :Medicine woman of the Clan, Ayla takes as her child. Her husband died during the earthquake that killed the parents of Ayla. She is the sister of Creb and Brun. ;Creb :Mog-ur ( Warlock , Shaman ) Stem, also the highest Mog-ur of the entire Tribe community. His congenital malformation (handicap), which should have normally led to his exile and early death has contributed to the better development of his mind. Lives with Iza and Ayla same pit. A fire pit is a group of people within the tribe who live (in fact a family). Brother of Iza and Brun. ;Brun :Leader of this tribe, brother of Iza and Creb. Married to Ebra. ;Broud :Broud is the son of Brun and succeeded his father as leader of the Tribe. He is jealous of Ayla because of all the attention she receives, and he has beaten her several times and raped. Neanderthals [ edit ] Neanderthals in the book call themselves the Tribe , while the Cro-Magnons flatheads are called. Their physique is small, but very muscular. Their legs are slightly bent outwards ( bowlegged ) and they have a lot of body hair . Their main difference from the Cro-Magnon man is their skull. This is large, projecting backward and has no high forehead. This provides a flat view, whatever flatheads the name of the Cro-Magnon man for them explains. They have no children. Their exceptionally large skull also hides a totally different kind of thinking than the Cro-Magnon man. Go very far back, their memories, and they never forget anything that they experience. They can have the skills that their ancestors learned also remember, so they no longer need to learn, but should be. Simply reminded of this skill This also has a drawback, namely that their brain capacity is too limited to learn new things, and so that their species is doomed to extinction. Stam is the name for a whole breed. Once every seven years, the various tribes of the Tribe together on a Clan Gathering. Each tribe Tribe has about the same hierarchy . A tribe is led by a leader who makes the decisions. Often there are also a Mog-ur (a magician, always a man) and a medicine woman present. In addition, there is a certain hierarchy in which certain people are above (and also more responsibility) than others. This ranking is important in how one behaves towards the other, but also other issues such as whether one should appeal to that person or not. The rank of a tribe is roughly this: The highest rank is the leader. Then comes the oldest / main / best hunter, then the other hunters, in order of age, skills, etc. Among the men are women, in whom the medicine woman of the highest rank, together with the wife of the leader. Then the women of the other hunters, come under the statute of their husbands.Widows and others at the bottom. Children do not really fit in that order, because they actually have come on the one hand among women, yet there is a lot of errors (also against the order) will be forgiven them. The Mog-ur is outside the hierarchy. On the one hand, he has more power than the leader, but on the other hand, he uses it (almost) never, and he will respect the status of the leader. Men are higher in rank than women. By their way of thinking men are unable to perform tasks woman and women no men tasks. Ayla the other hand does not have this limitation and thus tempted to do like hunting men. Tasks Tribal people use only a few guttural sounds to speak. This creates confusion between the cro magnonras and strain. Their language exists, in contrast to the Cro-Magnons, mainly of gestures. When they perform important rituals they use an even older sign language , which consists entirely of gestures and where some additional guttural sounds are used. The spirit world is very important for the Tribe. Each member of the tribe has a totem , a spirit who protects him or her. This totem is symbolized by a leather bag that is worn on a cord around the neck. Here are some artifacts that have a significant meaning for the wearer. They also conduct various ceremonies to vote the spirits. These ceremonies are sometimes gender, and sometimes with men and women together. Some ceremonies are hunting ceremony and the naming ceremony (in which a child is also assigned his totem). The cave bear (Ursus) is the main totem and the totem of the whole tribe, and also the personal totem of the Mog-Ur of the tribe who took Ayla, and also the main Mog-ur of the whole tribe. Because Ayla a scar of the claw of a cave lion, is her totem cave lion, which is a very strong male totem, and very unusual for a woman. It is after Ursus highest totem of the tribe. Neanderthals believe that all life is caused by the Stamtotems, which the woman's totem man swallows and fight their totems. When the totem of the man wins, it creates life, but if the woman wins, the totem of the man emitted (this is the statement by the Chief of the menstruation ). At that moment the woman unclean. Cro-Magnons and Neanderthals may bring forth new life together, but these children are viewed both by the Cro-Magnon and Neanderthal with distaste. The Cro-Magnons [ edit ] In the first book of the series Nature Children 's cro-magnonras is not so common. Ayla, the main character of the series, belongs to this breed. The people of the Cro-magnonras the others named by the Neanderthals. This breed is generally longer and slimmer than the Neanderthals, and more similar to modern humans. Their skull structure similar to ours, and they also have a chin. Their way of thinking is similar to that of the Gay sapiens , they can not retrieve memories like Neanderthals, but are open to innovations. They can easily learn and discover new things, something the Tribe (the Neanderthals) can not. Filming [ edit ] The Clan of the Cave Bear was filmed as " The Clan of the Cave Bear "with Daryl Hannah as Ayla in the lead. Category:1980 books